Karma's Warning
by Instabilitas
Summary: Judgment will be passed on Sailor Galaxia. Will she be able to live life as the very existence she once tried to destroy? The events involving a certain Starlight seems to play a key role in her next life... R
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: B.S.S.M. and all of it's characters belong to their respective owners. I do not lay claim to any of it._

_Alternative Universe: Post-Stars setting_

* * *

**Prelude**

A lone figure stands dressed in white, her long cloak drapes elegantly over her delicate form with features child-like and porcelain skin. With her figure kneeling close to the ground, her long white hair sprawls across the earth like petals from a flower.

_'Born from the events of war and destruction, I am what remains to decide the fate of the remaining stars. These stars…These crystals that hold the soul of the chosen ones…The Sailor Crystals that were left behind.'_

She holds up a beautiful silver crystal who's shine is even more brilliant of a light than all the woman adorns in color. In her left hand holds a commanding sapphire crystal who's power it holds inside can nearly rival the power of the silver crystal in her right hand. Her right hand moves closer to her face.

_'You who is destined for great things…The hope of coexistence and the future rest upon your pure soul…'_

She raised the sapphire crystal to her face and looked to it solemnly. Her head lowered and her eyes shut.

_'And you who's power has become too great. Your ambitions corrupted and your soul lost along the way…Judgment shall be passed upon you especially.'_ She opened her eyes proceeding to stand.

_'Fly away my pretty stars, to a place where you shall meet again in a time where coexistence is possible and the choice is yours.'_

She raised her right hand into the air. _'Your friends will be close in times of peril. Be strong my child.' _She released the silver crystal and it began to hover and fly away. With it, nine crystals of various colors flew away with it.

She looked to the sapphire crystal, her gaze a serious expression. _'To you my child, the sins of the past are far too great. I must be certain the mistakes of the past are not to be repeated. For that…' _She raised the crystal into the air._'You are to live amongst the others stripped of your former powers, to live life as a normal human.'_ With that energy began to swirl out from the crystal until its shine was dulled.

_'In addition…'_ She reached behind her to clasp another crystal which pulsated between a dull gray to faint shades of blue._'You will aid a former enemy.' _

She brought up the other crystal in her right hand._ 'Your friends will be close, but you two will always be closer. For the future, for you both to heal.'_ She closed her eyes briefly.

_'Fly away my children, to where You especially, can be saved.' _She would glance to the sapphire crystal for a moment before releasing them both. With that they flew away in the same manner the other crystals flew to.

"Is the future you know really the future?"

A sudden boom erupted from behind the woman's figure. She whirled around with a gasp of shock at what had formed behind her.

"NO! This is not possible–!"

Cynical laughter cackled loudly.

"Do you truly think what you have done was a good idea?"

Her expression hardened as she clenched both of her fists.

"She will be saved. I know she will!"

"YOU FOOL!"

Black and crimson energy swirled around her form as she raised her arms across her face to shield herself. _'May the stars forgive me for what I have done…'_

"As this world was once on the brink of destruction, so too shall it be again. There is no escape from fate. History, will repeat itself!"

There was a loud boom. The woman's figure collapsed as a black screen of energy hovered over. The air lay still and the screen began to disappear. The woman's figure stirred as her eyes remained shut. She slowly stood. What once stood an angelic figure in white was now draped in black. Her long white hair was now matched to her drapery.

"A new future has been created…" She paused for a moment before a smirk crossed her lips. She brought a pale hand up to pull the hood of the cloak over her face. "Is the future you know really the future?" A faint laughter would emit from her form echoing into the empty space.


	2. The Starlight

_Disclaimer: B.S.S.M. contents and characters do not belong to me, nor do I lay claim to any of it._

_Alternative Universe Fic. Manga based. So yes, the Starlights remain female in both forms._

Enjoy!  


* * *

**- Plagued By Dreams -**

It has always been said that heroes become legends; but no one would ever guess, that beyond legends are LEGENDS! Notorious for deeds so great, it is God-like. Plots put into action becoming only that of a Master Mind. Insane perhaps some would claim, but only those witness to such power could know it was something far greater that drove one's motives.

The air was heavy and the sky turned black. Veins of lightning coursed through the skyline creating the effects of having a life of its own. It was as if a storm was to pour down at any moment but the rain held out only leaving massive lightning and rolling thunder to swell in the heavens above. The heaven that was promised created a false sanctity to the hell that has risen.

The God and the Sacrifice stood parallel to one another in the midst of the storm; The judgment of fate, the perils of the Stars' journey to this place. There was one force that drove them all here, the life of the Holy Soldier who would decide the fate of existence. In the interim this was a battle between two personal foes of a distant solar system. It was a score to settle for the one who was betrayed and the one who acted on instinct lead by their heart.

"I will not back down to you."

"You speak the same words you spoke to me last time. How appropriate for your death."

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

The blue stream of energy plowed forward but never made contact with its intended target. Instead the figure ahead disappeared and an eerie silence swept over the area.

A look of surprise swept over the attacker as their eyes shifted about to scout out the whereabouts of the enemy. Laughter began to echo through the air as a sudden voice called to them from behind.

"Are you finished, Starlight?"

The figure whirled around to be greeted with a blast of invisible energy to their chest. They stumbled to the ground as a breath of air escaped their form. An angry expression met with a smug look from the one behind the blast.

"Even now you are just as weak. How disappointing to dispose of such an easy opponent." Their arms crossed against their chest as they stood with an air of arrogance.

"If I'm so easy, why attack from behind?" They raised them self to a stand looking the figure in their eyes. "Has the former Golden Queen lost her nerve to confront her 'opponents' dead on?"

"Lost my nerve?" Her arms would drop to her sides. Black lightning would begin to crackle around her hand as she now held it in a fist. "How impudent coming from a star of such insignificance."

"I'll show you how wrong you are about me." The figure gripped a star-shaped device in her hand as a brilliant blue energy began to form around her hand. She positioned her stance into an offensive one as her hands met in front of her chest. The energy increased significantly as it began to collect around the device.

In the mean time the dark lightning within the woman's grasp was increasing as it now shaped into a ball-like formation around her fist. Veins of lightning off-shot into the air around.

Within a blink of an eye the offense took to a full-fledged charge towards the enemy. The energy grew more and more until it formed a shield around her body. The velocity of her speed caused a triangular shape to form while it marked the sharpest point towards the one ahead.

The woman swung her fist around as if to toss out the energy towards the oncoming figure. Her arm outstretched while unclasping her grip. Her expression was unfazed as her eyes narrowed only slightly.

The two energies would collide causing the Starlight to cease motion momentarily. Her arms outstretched to release the energy at full blast into the oncoming electricity.

Neither one gave into the other's strength as they appeared to be equally matched for a moment. The sound of a great explosion would emit and within a split second all would cease as everything turned black. The sound of heavy breaths followed the silence as a figure awoke in a cold sweat.

"Another dream..." The same figure sat up in a bed as they put a hand to their head. Their voice trailed to their self trying to shake off an unsettling feeling.

"It's time to go, Fighter." A soft-spoken voice gently greeted from the doorway.

Fighter looked to the voice immediately recognizing the figure as their Princess. She gave a nod in response.

The rain hit against the windows of the cab to the beat of rhythm of the heavens. Its own independent melody created a calming atmosphere around the steady drone of the engine. The figure inside looked out the window to the street lamps which in turn illuminated the rain droplets that ran against the sleek exterior of the vehicle.

Another vehicle passed along side with its windows tinted obscuring the contents inside. The outline of a figure in the back appeared to turn to face their stare and a brief moment of familiarity passed over them. As soon as a blink of an eye they were gone. A strange encounter, not with the physical being, but the energy that came through.

"Are you alright?" The soft spoken voice of Princess Kakyuu gently addressed the figure.

They shook their head lightly to shrug this feeling off before replying with, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, Princess." A reassuring answer followed by a smile.

She shook her head to her soldier. "It's my duty to make sure my soldiers are well. I have lost you all once before, it will be much too painful to loose one of you again." Her hands clasped tightly against one another as her head turned away slightly. A solemn expression washed over her face.

Fighter took the woman's hands in hers. "Princess...Nothing is going to happen to me." The elegant woman looked up to the one who spoke. "I promise you I will beat this." A reassuring smile crossed the guardian's face as she gave a confident nod to accompany her words of comfort.

"Fighter..." For the time being she had been talked into a point of comfort.

The rest of the ride was silent as the form of her princess sat leaning her head on the woman's shoulder.

Home, or so it was called on this new earth. New in the light of a few many years ago when they had first arrived here. The others were awaiting their arrival with looks of concern greeting them at the door.

Kakyuu said nothing proceeding to simply shake her head lightly. She entered with what appeared to be a raven-haired boy. The others simply nodded proceeding to match her silence and let them through without question.

Once the figure was out of earshot the red haired woman began to speak to the others.

"The doctors here could not find anything wrong either. Her powers are still weak." She took a long pause letting out a despaired sigh as she looked to the ground for a moment. Her gaze shifted to look on towards where the figure had walked off, her hands clasping together with much unease. "I fear her shine may be slowly going out."

**- -**** -**

What is it to be born with power? A power you have no say in possessing. This power can be used for a great good, or a great evil. They have made the choice as a soldier to fight for something they believe in. A greater purpose. A reason for living. What if one day, this power you have received was slowly fading? What if what you have relied on to protect the ones most important to you was gradually slipping away?

Though the war is over, somewhere, a new battle has begun. This time, the fight is within.

Everyone was reborn to the lives they once had. Things returned to normal as planets began to flourish once more. A month after the reconstruction of Kinmoku, Star Fighter had begun to fall ill. Her powers were not as they once were and her physical body became weaker than what she had been used to. The doctors could not do anything for her. So they traveled to Earth for answers.

It has been nearly another month since this mysterious illness has plagued a certain Starlight. The prognosis had remained the same. The condition had not become any worse since their arrival, but she was still not as she should be. The Princess and the other Starlights remained close keeping a watchful eye on her. They were the only family to the Starlight and together, a long time ago, promised one another they would be there to protect each other.

_A lone figure stands on top of a cliff close to the edge. Long blond and crimson hair flows behind their figure in a strong wind. A long cream colored dress blows with the wind. Their back is facing a dark haired figure. It is what appears to be a dark-haired male in a red colored suit. Their eyes a dark blue as they squint to look to the figure with concern._

_A hand reaches for the woman ahead as if to stop something terrible from happening. Without warning the woman turns around and the figure's throat is met with a tight grip around their neck. She narrows her eyes heavily upon them, a cruel crimson glare as her arm raises the other into the air._

_"Why are you here? I do not need your help!" Her voice is cold and laced with anger._

_"You will never understand such things..." The figure kept their view locked with the woman's. Fear was not present and a determination filled their being._

_The wind kicks up stronger than before and before they know it, they are thrown over the cliff into a pit of darkness._

She awoke in a cold sweat. Another dream. A hand reached to place against the side of her head. Why did it feel so real? Her dark blue eyes would look to the side of her bed. A green button-down shirt was hung over a chair. Next to it was a red suit jacket and pants.

The figure got up and walked to the closet grabbing a pair of casual slacks and a shirt. She needed to get out. Somewhere, anywhere but here right now. She just needed some fresh air to clear her mind. The others may not care for the idea of her being alone during such a time, but she didn't seem to care too much about that matter.

Once dressed, she would excuse herself from the presence of the others and leave without room for argument. Her princess looked on with concern and reassured the others to let her be. Sometimes such things should be best left alone until the other is ready to speak of such things.


	3. Catching Up With The Past part 1

_Prelude_

The rain began to fall again. It was harder than it had been as a figure pulled the hood of a coat over their head. The hood pulled close to their face as they ducked into the subway for shelter.

Several people lined the station as they went about in hurried manners and barely taking notice to the figure. They managed to blend in with the masses perfectly. No more than the next person, seated upon a bench with a hood over their face, did a hand reach out to grab the figure's arm as they went to pass by. Their eyes narrowed to the figure and their initial reaction was to pull their arm from their grasp.

Blue eyes met with a face shrouded in shadow as their arm was still grasped within the other's grip. The figure underneath seemed to look up before they spoke.

"Even now I can sense you. The power of stars will always be close by no matter where I go, no matter what comes of the future." A deep female voice began.

Their arm was released but the figure did not move away. Instead their attention was drawn to the other like a moth to the flame. Curiosity filled their being as they continued to hold their gaze narrowed to the one who just spoke. There was something very eerie and very familiar about this person. A sudden chill ran up their spine as they drew their arm to their side.

"You speak so freely of such things to some one who's a stranger to you."

"Are we all really so distant from one another? Or is it that all life in this place is connected some how? I wonder." A passing thought not really meant to be rhetorical. The figure raised standing a bit taller than the one they were addressing.

"Who are you?" The question escaped even though they had a sinking feeling they already knew the answer.

"Are you asking because you do not know, or is it because you do not wish to admit to yourself the answer?"

"You're speaking in riddles like someone I once knew a life time ago."

Their figure paced about the form of Seiya in an idle manner. "Has it been that long, Starlight?" The figure pulled the hood back from her face revealing a beautiful woman with crimson eyes. Her gaze set upon the figure.

Seiya's eyes widened in horror seeing light shed upon her suspicions. Their face was identical to the person the Starlight didn't want to run into at such a time. This time, she had a feeling it wasn't a dream.

"You look surprised somehow." An unamused expression retorted. "What's wrong? Do you plan to run away _again_?"

She began to back away before suddenly stopping in place. Her initial reaction was to run, but something inside told her to stay. To stand up to her and not be afraid. Her eyes steadied on her holding her stance unwavering. So many times has this person plagued her dreams -- coming to her in nightmares and here she stands before her, her eyes sure not to deceive her. She would find out what purpose she had being here, and if she was indeed a threat she would be sure to settle this once and for all.

"What do you want?"

A smirk would form as she pulled the hood back over her face. The crowds began to increase as her figure quickly became lost among them. Seiya made an attempt to chase after her but the crowds had became far too thick to get to her. If she didn't know any better she could swear she had disappeared completely. Maybe the others were right and she should have just stayed home. A sigh escaped as she made her way through the masses back onto the streets. The rain had let up a bit and she began her walk home.

**- Catching Up With The Past (part 1) -**

The lights that lined the streets began to heavily dim as the crowds of people became less and less around her. It was strange but she could swear a darkness suddenly swept over the area around. Her attention was sharply diverted by a great disturbance not too far ahead.

It was what appeared to be two figures; one whom had fallen to the ground and the other who had a strange aura coming from it. A hooded figure reached out to the other as if to attack. There was a part that told her to just walk away. It would be easier to just walk away but the other part of her couldn't feel right doing such a thing. Perhaps the influence of her encounter with Sailor Moon during her last visit changed her perspective of things around here. She had a power, something she swore to use to protect others from wrong doing. The duty she had as a soldier took over as she clenched the transformation device in her grasp. Holding it up proud she called the words that would reveal her true self.

In the boyish figure's place stood a proud figure unmistakably female. The uniform of a Sailor Starlight, the leader of the trio, Sailor Star Fighter.

She felt her figure rush into view as her feet pounded furiously against the pavement below. When she arrived she was surprised to find herself slightly out of breath, something that wouldn't normally happen. Perhaps it wasn't a wise decision going head first into a fight in the state she was in but she wasn't the type to simply stand idle while injustice was being done.

Her figure stood proud despite how she was feeling all over. Eyes of a dark sapphire hardened to the attacker as she pit her figure between the two. The Star Yell was gripped tightly in her right hand as she raised it above her head. Energy began to collect around it.

"STAR SERIOUS..." She felt as if her power was about to be maxed out. "LASER!" The energy came rushing out of the device toward the figure at full speed.

The figure let out a yell. Whether it was truly injured or not was not clear but it warded off the attacker for the time being. It was hard to tell of the figure's expression. Their face remained shrouded under the hood of a dark cloak. She could swear she felt a heavy glare in her direction before the figure disappeared completely.

Fighter's figure collapsed to the ground as if nearly drained of her energy. She fought against her discomfort forcing herself to kneel beside the fallen figure with more effort than she should have had to invest.

"It's gone..." A pause between breaths as her view remained to the ground. "Are you alright?" She put a hand to her knee to hold up her figure. Her eyes drew compassion looking to the figure with concern at first with lingering breaths between her speech.

The other's head was down as they wearily brought them self to one knee. A head of light colored hair trailed to the floor. The bottom half trailed to a darker color, though it was difficult to tell the true color in the poor lighting in the area. Their attire was that of a light colored dress, once again difficult to point out an exact color.

"You have made a grave mistake..." A deep female voice trailed weakly though it was obvious they too were trying to mask their true state from the other. "..._Starlight_." Their voice ended bitterly. At that very moment their tone grew dark as their head lifted to look to the other with their eyes narrowed.

It was then Fighter fully saw who she had just saved. The former compassion quickly turned to a combination of fear and anger. She couldn't believe the person she saw as so vulnerable initially turned out to be none other than the essence of a being of such immense power; a person who would never in a million years present them self in such a way. However, before she could respond the woman's form would collapse to the ground without warning. This caused a sudden surprise to cross the Starlight's expression. Apparently things were worse off than she had anticipated and now a new dilemma had arose. What to do now that the very person who had previously destroyed their lives had collapsed and appeared to be unconscious.

Once again she was left to wonder what was going on without time for an answer. This bothered her more than she should have let it. She was suddenly torn. Of course she naturally disliked this person and didn't care about their well being, but another part saw them so vulnerable -- A being who could obviously not hold her own at this point in time. She was hesitant to leave her because of this very fact. What was that thing that was attacking her and what if it came back? What did it have planned for her? She wanted answers and she supposed the only way to find out was from the one who witnessed it all.

She proceeded with caution never once taking her eyes off of the other. This person was clearly not moving but she didn't sense their shine go out. She actually didn't sense much of a shine at all. Fighter slowly moved closer to see if she was still breathing, which unsure whether to consider it a good thing or not, she was but barely. Something was very strange and unsettling about this situation.

Letting out a sigh she decided she shouldn't let her out of her sight but they couldn't stay here. She was barely able to regain her own strength let alone attempt to take on another being. Fighter was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She didn't have a choice at this point and forced herself to a stand.

"Damn you!" She cursed to the figure unsure whether she could even hear what she was saying. Regardless, the woman remained unmoving. Either way she would have to find a way to get them both out of here.

Leaning her figure over again a gloved hand reached down to grab the woman's arm to wrap around her neck. She began to pull her figure up and leaned the body over her shoulder for support. For the moment she managed to put aside her own discomfort letting anger and frustration fuel her being. This was already starting to become a long night, and by the looks of it, was about to get even longer. Fighter had only one thought for now and that was whether she was going to regret this more than she already did.


	4. Catching Up With The Past part 2

**- Catching Up With The Past (part 2) -**

It was getting late. The others were beginning to become uneasy, especially the eldest of the three, Star Healer.

Her head lifted suddenly looking off into the distance. Her expression at first was a mixture of fear and surprise before her eyes narrowed.

"Something's not right."

The two sitting next to her sensed something was up and seemed to know just what was to come next.

"Fighter's in trouble."

"Lets go." Kakyuu was the first to respond as she calmly brought herself to a stand. The other two gave a nod and followed in suit.

--

She didn't make it that far before she was forced to take a rest. Her body was quickly loosing energy and she could feel her strength slipping away. Fighter proceeded to prop the woman's figure on a park bench near the entrance while her own figure stood leaning against the gate. Blue eyes looked to the sky feeling very defeated at the moment. If only she had just walked away she wouldn't be in this situation right now. She'd be well on her way home and having a peaceful night's rest. Well, as peaceful as she could hope for anyway.

A long sigh escaped. Her gaze shifted to the woman beside her feeling very resentful. "This is all your fault." Naturally, and luckily all the same for the Starlight, the recipient failed to respond. She let out another sigh. For a moment she considered leaving her and just forgetting the whole thing happened, but she knew deep down she couldn't.

So much was on her mind right now. She was beginning to wonder why she was suddenly so... curious about the woman. Maybe the recent dreams were bothering her more than she let on, or perhaps it was even the fact she seemed so... Different. This was clearly not the same person who once almost brought this galaxy to it's knees. And why didn't she sense much of a shine from her?

"Damn. What the hell happened to you and why won't you wake up?" She continued to speak as if her words would actually reach her. A sigh. "Not like you can hear me anyway." Her head would shake realizing the more she spoke the more useless it was. She would move to seat herself next to her, not because she wanted to actually sit by her, but because she needed to rest for a bit.

Several moments passed before she looked over to the one next to her. She shook her head before bringing herself back to a stand. Fighter reached for the woman's hand. She went to pull the figure towards her but was surprised to have the grip returned suddenly. There was resistance and without warning Fighter felt her own figure being forcefully pulled in the opposite direction.

The woman's eyes suddenly opened and was an obvious knee-jerk response. Her person was not fully coherent and her eyes narrowed in suspicion not seeming to fully grasp who it was who just grabbed her.

Fighter's eyes widened at the response. Of course she didn't expect that in the least bit. A combination of fear and surprise crossed her expression as she stared to the woman momentarily out of options of what to do.

It didn't take much longer afterwards for realization to set in as the woman's view set to a heavy glare. She continued to hold the Starlight close as if her gaze alone would pierce a hole through her head.

"Why did you interfere, Starlight?" Her tone was cold as she was obviously not pleased by the results.

"If I would have known it was you, I wouldn't have bothered." Fighter returned the glare. Her reply was only partially true. In reality she honestly didn't know what she would have done but under the circumstance it was a natural response to reply in anger to such a person. She went to forcefully pull her hand away and was surprised when she was actually able to. Her figure straightened deciding not to think too much of it. "But since you seem to be fine now, I have my own questions for you." There was a defiance. Even so close to death it didn't seem to phase her at the moment. She would get answers, or die trying, either which wouldn't matter much at this point being so close to the one who was capable of destroying entire worlds. Even if she didn't pry her life meant nothing to such a person and she knew as much.

"Do you." It was a retort that was not meant to be a question or a statement but more of a passing thought as a matter of fact. She brought a hand to her side proceeding to raise her self to a stand, though seeming to put in a bit of effort. "As _bold_ as your demeanor is in such a circumstance, I do not suppose you are expecting an answer in return." Her tone was partially sarcastic, partially an order.

This wasn't something that went unnoticed to Fighter. "I take it you're still recovering." Her tone was half sarcastic though she mainly meant it to be serious.

A scoff. "I take it there will consequences for your poor choice of words." Galaxia proceeded to lean her back against a nearby lamp post as she simply crossed her arms across her chest. It seemed that was all she was able to do at the moment was simply make threats.

The Starlight was puzzled as to why she was acting so...Well not her usual self to an extent. By now she would have assumed her person would have been blown across the ground but this person before her seemed to make no attempt at physically striking her -- Which also struck her as odd.

Regardless, Fighter seemed to ignore her response all together as she went on to questioning her anyway. "What was that thing that was attacking you?"

"That is none of your concern."

She should have figured as much. Her head shook in response letting out a sigh. Maybe she should start with a question she couldn't so easily avoid. "Why did you approach me in the subway?"

Galaxia's expression went even as she practically raised an eyebrow to the Starlight. "Such an event never took place."

"Did you lose your memory?" Fighter half trailed to herself letting out a sigh. It would figure she would try to avoid answering such a question but she wasn't about to give up that easily. "You grabbed my arm in the subway and were speaking in riddles."

"My 'memory' is well in tact, Starlight. Perhaps it is you who is 'losing your memory'." Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not--" She went to argue but stopped herself realizing that to do so was useless. "Look, not that you care, but I've been having a really bad past few months. Appearing in dreams, running into you under strange circumstances -- Everything that's happened seems to elude to you one way or another and I can't help but wonder what the hell you want with me."

"Your disillusioned behavior is unsettling. While as I should be _flattered_ or deeply disturbed that you appear to be otherwise _obsessing_ over me, I would like nothing to do with your person."

"I'm not obsessing over you!" Fighter felt a sudden shortness in breath as she went to clench a fist. She felt her body becoming weak again but she did all she could to hide it. Galaxia was the last person she wanted to show weakness to. Her view looked away for a moment to regain her composure. "I felt your power." Her fist remained clenched at her side as she turned her head to face her again. "This person looked right at me and looked just like you and now seeing you again... What else am I supposed to think?"

If Galaxia took notice to the Starlight's discomfort she didn't make any indication she did. "Whatever you saw was not me. This has been the first and last encounter you will further have with me." She went to move from her spot to close the distance between them but did not get far enough to stand on her own. A hand reached for the post for support narrowing her eyes. "Do you understand?" Her words finishing as if everything was as it should be.

This situation was practically hopeless. Feeling frustrated Fighter went to turn her back to the woman with intentions of walking away. However, she didn't get very far before a sudden pain in her chest caused her to waver in her stance. Her eyes shut in discomfort bringing a hand to her chest. This was the same pain she had had before. She felt her figure fall to one knee trying to fight against what was inevitable. Her eyes looked back up to Galaxia who still seemed unfazed by what just happened.

"You are in no position to be out playing 'hero' for those you do not have business with."

"What do you care anyway?" Fighter glared.

"It is simply an observation."

A pause as she narrowed her eyes. "Why the hell are you still here anyway?"

"I--" Galaxia seemed to be slightly taken off guard at the question before quickly snapping herself out of it. She turned a bit crossing her arms against her chest. Her backside leaned against the pole once again. "I am simply waiting for you to leave." She was almost indignant to the matter.

"Waiting for me to leave?" Her response was quick. There was a clear expression of being puzzled written across the dark haired female's face. It wasn't the kind of reply she was expecting to hear.

"Yes, I am waiting for you to leave. You should do so quickly before I change my mind and decide that disposing of your existence is a better option."

The dark haired female shook her head a bit before forcing herself up a bit. "Waiting doesn't suit you." Suspicion filled her being as she drew back on what had just happened and how she didn't sense much of a shine from her. She looked to her a bit. It was strange but even as she took her hand a moment ago she still didn't feel anything. At least nothing like she should have, nor had felt in the subway. "It looks like you're not fully yourself."

"I am perfectly fine!" She clenched a fist in frustration as anger became apparent.

A small scoff. "You seem mad. Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Perhaps it is that I do not see it fit to waste my energy on a Star of such insignificance."

"Or maybe you can't."

Galaxia's expression darkened as she went to move from her spot. She didn't get very far before collapsing to one knee. She forced her head to raise to glare to Fighter. There was a pause and no words exchanged between the two for a moment. Either the woman was deep in thought or was about to snap at any second.

The truth was she could not do much and she knew the Starlight's words to be true. However, she would never admit to such. She made a grab for her chest as her gaze shifted to the ground. Her breathing became heavy when she began speaking. "You will... never know of such things... Starlight..." Her attempt to stand failed as her body collapsed to the ground once again.

So much prying her for information. Fighter gave a sigh of defeat as she hung her head at what just happened. At least there was some light shed to her former suspicions. However, she didn't feel much better. In fact, she almost felt worse.

She made her way to the bench taking a seat once more. Her gaze fell on Galaxia who appeared to have revised her unconscious state for the time being. Maybe she was right and she wouldn't know of such things after all and she should have just stayed home. Then again there was the fact that whatever it was that attacked her was still out there somewhere. She supposed the best alternative was to get her on their turf to further question her. Perhaps with the others she could find a way to figure this whole thing out. After all, if she was right and she did in fact no longer poses the power she once had, she couldn't be all that much of a threat to them. Right?

"What in hell is going on?" Her eyes drifted from the sky, to Galaxia and to the sky again. "How am I going to manage to get you back?" A pause. "I guess I should get going and hope I can pull this off." She let out another sigh.

--

"Her energy is close but it's very weak."

"I sense it too, Healer."

"It's going to be difficult to find her in this state. This is a large city and I fear we are searching blindly." Maker, now dressed as Taiki Kou of the Three Lights stated the grim reality of the situation at hand.

She knew it too. If only their leader had listened. They wouldn't be out searching for her at this late hour. "Fighter, you idiot!" Healer, Yaten Kou, clenched a fist in frustration shooting a glare to the ground.

A hand gently placed on the girl's shoulder. Yaten looked to the source knowing who it was before she saw her.

"We'll find her." Kakyuu gave a reassuring smile passing a glance to Maker. Maker dropped her eyes to the ground, of course having faith in her princess, but torn between what she knew to be facts.

Kakyuu was one of the few who could talk her out of her despair. One of the few who knew her true self. Yaten in turn gave her a nod. "Lets keep going."

It wasn't long before they spotted a figure up ahead. They appeared to be moving slowly and carrying something rather large over their shoulder. The figure was an outlined shadow at first but the others had a suspicion this person was familiar. As they advanced closer it became apparent who this person was. It was Fighter and she wasn't alone.

The female couldn't physically go on much longer. Several breaks had already been taken along the way and now it was time for another. If this had been before this ailment had presented itself, this wouldn't have been such a painstaking task. She leaned the body against the wall of a nearby shop along the sidewalk. Her own body collapsed next to it in a seated position.

Three figures approached from the distance. As this person became more clear their steps quickened.

"Fighter!" The sound of Star Healer with the appearance of Yaten Kou was the first to speak. Fighter turned her attention immediately relieved at seeing everyone.

"You guys!"

It was a matter of mere moments before the group was reunited, however, the newest addition brought about much question and unease.

"Where in hell were y-- Galaxia!" Yaten's eyes would grow large at the realization of who exactly was at her comrade's side. Her body came to a screeching halt. The others stopped in their steps as well with much concern in their expression. "What the hell is _she_ doing here!?"

Oh hell, she had forgotten about her long enough to cringe at the reaction. She forced herself to a stand placing herself between the woman and the group.

"She's unconscious." She attempted to reassure them.

"Unconscious?!" Yaten seemed to be the quickest to respond to the matter and appeared to be the most upset exteriorly.

"For now, yes--"

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

"Fighter, what happened?" Kakyuu intervened stepping forward to her other soldier.

"She was attacked... I stepped in and well, she fell unconscious."

"Why the hell did you do such a thing!?" Yaten broke in again.

"It wasn't an easy decision! I couldn't just leave her!"

"What is so difficult about it! **LEAVE **Galaxia. **GO **home!" The shorter girl retorted in appall at their leader's decision.

"Fighter, where were you planning on taking her?" Kakyuu spoke with curiosity.

"Back to to the house."

"WHAT!?" The white haired girl stood in shock. It wasn't clear which matter the girl was upset more about; The fact the Starlight had impulsively decided to dive head first into a battle or the fact the Starlight had impulsively decided to bring home Galaxia. This was almost as bad as the time they were practically forced to fight against her in her 'decision' to align with the Moon Soldier. In fact this was far worse.

"I think it would be best to keep her close to question her further when she regains consciousness again."

"Have you lost your mind, Fighter?" She silently began to wonder if this illness was effecting her head.

"This _is_ Galaxia we are talking about..." Taiki spoke up to back her older comrade's concern.

"I know but... Something is wrong. She was attacked and doesn't seem to have her previous abilities. I didn't sense the same shine from her."

"That isn't your concern! You should leave her and only hope whatever attacked her comes back and finishes her." Yaten's later remark was half sarcastic, though mostly blunt.

"Healer..." Kakyuu intervened looking to the eldest of the trio. Yaten remained silent afterwards proceeding to just look to their leader with a disapproving expression. Kakyuu's gaze shifted back to Fighter. "Are you certain this is a good idea?"

"I am. It's just a gut feeling I have." Fighter remained serious.

"I'm not sure what is going on but if this is something you feel strongly about, I support your decision."

"Princess..." Yaten and Taiki's expression was about the same. They were taken back by their Princess's apparent "approval" over Fighter's impulsive decision. There seemed to be no further room for argument but that didn't mean Yaten wouldn't give Fighter a good whack in the head later on.

Although a feeling of relief struck the raven haired soldier, there was much unease among the others, mainly Star Healer. It seemed things were off to an interesting start since their arrival here. She only hoped things weren't about to get worse than they already were.


	5. In Question

**In Question**

_A figure in gold stood on top of a cliff. The pit below was harvesting a dark entity as a low humming sound emitted._

_Another figure approached from behind. It was then she appeared to take notice she was not alone. With a casual turn of her head she would position her body to face the other._

_"You should not be here."_

_"I can't let you do this."_

_"What happens to me is not your concern. You should leave at once."_

_A sudden energy rose from the bowels of the cliff. It shot over the gold-clad woman heading straight for the one behind her. Her eyes widened as she forcefully leaped for the other to free them from harm's way._

_The metal clacked against the ground below forcefully sliding and kicking up dirt from under their form. The form of the other gripped tightly in her grasp, she ignored the dust in her eyes even as she attempted to close them. She felt the energy graze the backside of her uniform as she used her body to shield the other._

Galaxia.

A raven-haired female would shoot up from her bed, only... it wasn't exactly her bed. She would flip the sheets away from her form proceeding to roll over to her side. The surface under her was hard and felt like... She would glance to her "bed" realizing that she was laying on the wooden floor and that the sheets were a spare set. In a moment of disorientation she forced herself to a seated position scouting out her surroundings. It was what appeared to be her room and... she was not alone as she had originally thought. A figure currently occupied her bed and it was then she realized what had happened.

As she could recall, she had lost the debate of which room their "guest" would occupy and had conceded to letting her take rest in her bed while she "stood guard" of the doorway.

The figure began to stir and her eyes set intently on the other awaiting for what would happen next. She didn't exactly want to be hovering over her when she first awoke. That might not exactly go well for either of them. However, it appeared that was the least of her problems.

The covers would hastily push off from the woman as they quickly crumpled to the floor. Her body sat upright and her crimson eyes narrowed -- Looking, searching, until they fell upon a certain Starlight.

"Planning an escape, Starlight?" It wasn't clear whether the remark was meant to be literal or sarcastic. Knowing her like she thought she did it was probably meant to be both.

Not even transformed and she still insisted on calling her that. The words came to her as a bit of a surprise at first. That is until she took note of her figure pressed against the far wall near the door. She hadn't even realized she had reacted that way initially. None the less it was an automatic response to react in fear to such a person.

Seiya would cross her arms against her chest proceeding to ignore her comment all together. "You're awake."

"It would appear that way. Now are you going to tell me why I am here in your presence once more in what would appear to be... the same... sleeping quarters?" There was much hesitation as the last words appeared to come out with much effort and suspicion.

"I took you back for questioning."

"To where pray tell?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It 'matters' because I would _hate_ for others to be needlessly involved upon finding your lifeless body when I am through with you." Her eyes narrowed further as she proceeded to stand making her way towards Seiya. It was then a picture on a nearby desk caught her attention.

It was an image of a group of girls, one with an trademark hair-style. It was no doubt the Moon Soldier's civilian form. She put two and two together and concluded the other four were her allies, Sailor Soldiers as well. Her form would stop making no effort to conceal her distraction. "That girl..." She trailed. Her eyes remained on the image having flashbacks of the previous battle and how her greatest adversary had tried to save her. It was unwanted emotion and she suddenly felt very uneasy.

Seiya seemed to sense a sudden change in demeanor but didn't do anything about it. "I let you stay in my room for the night, of course, keeping guard to make sure you wouldn't do anything like blow up the house." The reply was half sarcastic knowing full well what she was capable of, or at least, at a time was capable of. She was still unsure of the exact state the woman was in but the feeling from last night did not cease today.

"And the rest of your 'trio' approved of the idea? Or are you by your lonesome?" Galaxia's attention suddenly shifted back to the one who spoke feeling glad to be distracted from her current thoughts. "If I did such a thing you would not be able to stop me." The reply was smug.

"If you're asking if they know you're here, they do."

"I must say that this by far is the most foolish thing you have done."

"Seiya, is everything okay in there?" Another voice came from the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal what would be white haired female. "_She's_ up!" Her eyes widened in horror at the sight involuntarily raising a finger to point at the horror that literally stood before her.

"Another observant one." Galaxia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yaten, what do you want?" Seiya was getting annoyed, mainly at Galaxia but her tone couldn't be helped.

Yaten seemed to pick up on such and proceeded to narrow her eyes at her leader. "I was just checking to see that you were still in one piece. Seeing that you are, I'll be leaving now." She went to turn around but was stopped by Seiya.

"Yaten, wait. You should stay." The realization set in on her tone and the last thing she wanted for herself was to be alone with Galaxia at the moment.

"Can't handle me by your lonesome, Starlight?" Galaxia would cross her arms across her chest at that.

"That's not it!"

"Oh? So are you saying you could take me on all by yourself?"

"I'm going in the kitchen." Yaten would let out a sigh of annoyance before turning to walk out of the room again.

"No!" Seiya's attention turned sharply to Yaten pulling her back. "You need to be here."

"Do I?" Yaten's tone was harsh clearly feeling very unwelcome at the moment.

"Ah, so you admit to such." Galaxia's expression was smug.

"What? No--"

"No??" Yaten didn't seem to be paying attention to Galaxia's antics at this point.

"Damn!" Seiya threw her hands to the side in frustration. "Yaten, as leader I order you stay here."

"What's going on?" A fourth voice cut in from the hall.

"Taiki!"

"Ah yes, the third of your trio has arrived." Galaxia spoke as a matter of fact.

"She's up!" The taller female stood at the door not daring to enter upon sight of the Golden One's form standing and seeming to be otherwise well.

"The ability of you three to point out the obvious is alarmingly uncanny." Galaxia's eyes rolled at this point.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Yaten would cross her arms directing her question to Galaxia specifically as general as it was stated. "Why are you back?"

"I believe your 'leader' is reason for my 'being here'. The latter is of no concern to you."

"Galaxia," Yet another voice would sound from behind the group. A woman in an attire unmistakably that of Kinmoku royalty came into view. Princess Kakyuu. However, it was not her usual princess attire. It was that of her Sailor Soldier uniform. Taiki and Yaten would move to let her pass proceeding to bow. Seiya knelt down and did the same. Her eyes looked forward to set unwavering on Galaxia. "You will tell us what happened and what you are doing here." There was no fear but a look of determination. The others raised to position themselves close to their princess. Their hands drew to their pockets ready to protect her.

Galaxia seemed to just stare for a moment before a definitive smirk crossed her features. "Kinmoku Princess." A pause before she dropped back to a neutral expression looking to the group entirely. "Even if I was to explain what happened, I doubt any of you would understand. My business for being here is my own. However, I will state that I do not intend to attack or otherwise be involved with the problems of this planet."

"What was that thing attacking you?" Seiya broke in.

"That 'thing' is of no concern to you. I doubt it is even remotely relevant to your person or the general masses of this planet. It seems to be targeting me specifically. I suspect it wishes to end my existence to which I would not care either way. You should be relishing at this fact instead of delaying the inevitable." Her view set to Seiya specifically.

"There's something not right."

"Obviously." Yaten broke in looking to Seiya. "If there is something out there that will get rid of her, why are you stopping it?"

"Healer." Kakyuu's voice sounded forewarning.

Galaxia's expression would turn slightly amused. "I see past feelings have not changed."

Yaten would look to Galaxia at that. "You've committed acts that are unforgivable. Such a person should not have a second chance."

"This much we can agree on, Starlight." Galaxia's tone was serious.

Yaten held back an expression of surprise. She had been taken off-guard by Galaxia's seeming legit agreement and for now didn't have a come back.

"Not in this state at least..." The woman would continue seeming to trail to herself as she looked away for a moment.

The white haired female caught on to her words. This caused her eyes to narrow slightly.

"Yaten--" Seiya's voice sounded but was lost to the eldest Starlight.

"What do you mean 'not in this state'?" Yaten kept her view on Galaxia who in turn seemed to shake off her passing thought dismissing it all together.

"Never mind that. The point is you should leave me to my fate and focus on your own problems." She would glance to Seiya who in turn narrowed her eyes a bit.

The word 'fate' stood out as a sudden vision struck her being.

_A lone figure stands on top of a cliff close to the edge. Long blond and crimson hair flows behind their figure in a strong wind. A long cream colored dress blows with the wind. Their back is facing a dark haired figure. It is what appears to be a dark-haired male in a red colored suit. Their eyes a dark blue as they squint to look to the figure with concern._

_A hand reaches for the woman ahead as if to stop something terrible from happening. Without warning the woman turns around and the figure's throat is met with a tight grip around their neck. She narrows her eyes heavily upon them, a cruel crimson glare as her arm raises the other into the air._

_The wind kicks up stronger than before and before they know it, they are thrown over the cliff into a pit of darkness._

_'…The power of stars will always be close by no matter where I go, no matter what comes of the future.'_

"Are you listening, Seiya?" Yaten's voice interrupted her train of thought. Seiya's attention would perk up.

"Galaxia, I don't think it was coincidence running into you again." She paused seeing everyone looking to her. She kept her view solely on Galaxia as she continued. "Somehow... I think it's fate." At this point everyone's expression turned to surprise and even the former Golden Queen showed an uneasy expression.


	6. In Question: Part 2

**In Question: Part 2**

All eyes were on Seiya as the room fell completely silent. Everyone watching. Waiting. Listening.

"Something's changed about you."

"Have you lost your mind? She's exactly the same!" Yaten interrupted almost protectively. Concern was obvious in her expression for her leader.

"I mean it! Don't you feel it too, Yaten? Taiki? Princess?" Her eyes fell to each of them looking for any indication she wasn't the only one in this.

"I have had enough of your accusations and delusional behavior, Starlight--"

"Galaxia," Seiya's attention fell solely on her again. "something happened and I don't think it's a coincidence we met again. I've been having these... dreams except... I don't think they're dreams. I think they're messages and you have something to do with them."

"I have told you before, _Starlight_, that whatever dreams or _messages_ you have been receiving are not from me."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want." Galaxia's eyes would darken as she went to close the distance between them. "You have stalled me long enough with your delusions."

The others went to position themselves defensively around Seiya. Galaxia would look to them for a moment before turning her attention back to Seiya.

"Even through your foolish behavior your Others will always remain at your side..." She trailed to seemingly think out loud. "Massing in groups -- Things like love, friends -- The future..." The former Golden Queen would glance to the picture of Usagi and the others. "Heh. Strange how those words are still inside of me." She went on to quote herself as a small smirk became visible but quickly faded as the thought passed. The Starlight at hand was back in her view.

"In any case you should be more concerned with yourself as your Others are." She continued to keep her gaze on Seiya. "I am leaving without further discussion and you will do nothing to stop me." That of course didn't sit right with a rather stubborn Starlight.

"I can't just let you go!" Seiya professed defiantly to the order.

"You have no say in the matter." Galaxia would walk out of the room as Seiya went to chase after her. However, something inside wouldn't allow her to pursue.

She felt the muscles in her body tense as her motions came to a sudden halt. Her heart began to fiercely pound as she reached a hand to grab against her chest. By this time her body had dropped to one knee and the others gathered around protectively.

Kakyuu knelt beside Seiya to put a hand on her shoulder. "Fighter, I sense it too." Her eyes looked back to Taiki and Yaten who had concerned expressions on their face. No words were exchanged but she silently knew they too understood.

"Go after her. I will stay with Fighter." She motioned for the others to pursue Galaxia. Yaten and Taiki gave a nod in response. There seemed to be no room for protest as they quickly proceeded to chase after her.

"I believe in you, Fighter." Red eyes set warmly on her soldier, her friend.

"Princess..." Seiya looked to her as she seemed to be put at ease.

Kakyuu gave a reassuring smile in return as her uniform faded away into several red butterflies, each one disappearing in the air. Her trademark outfit of the Kinmoku princess replaced the former attire.

Seiya's expression defaulted back to a serious one as she leaned her weight against her knee looking to the floor. Her mind was much too occupied to rest comfortably even in the presence of her princess.

"Princess... I feel something terrible is going to happen and I don't know what else to do. Galaxia... I know she's connected somehow -- I have to go with the others." She went to try to bring herself to a stand only to no avail. However instead of falling she found herself back on her feet, the embrace of her princess holding her up.

A shake of her head would communicate several unspoken words. It pained Kakyuu to see her dear Starlights in pain. "You are in no position to go after her right now. You should continue to rest. Healer and Maker will find her."

"But--"

Kakyuu only needed to give Seiya a look that said it all, one the Starlight knew better than to argue against. A sigh escaped knowing her princess was right. That still didn't make her any less stubborn, but for now she would back down and let herself be guided back to her bed.

**--**

The day was still young but it had already seemed as though so much time had passed -- Wasted time, and time better spent elsewhere. Taiki and Yaten had changed back to their alter-egos by now and were on a frantic chase for the sake of their leader. Being the least athletic of the three, it was much of a strain despite having enhanced stamina due to their alter-egos. It was the beginning of a longer day than either of the two could have anticipated.

Galaxia had managed to make an escape from the apartment and had already taken the group down a rather long flight of stairs, much to Healer's disapproval.

"I _hate_ running! We should just blast her and get it over with."

"We can't do that Healer. We're still not certain what her precise state is--"

"Has everyone forgotten who we're dealing with? Why should we be careful around such a person all of a sudden?"

"Our attacks could very well have a lethal effect on her. We don't have a choice."

"So?"

"Healer."

Healer let out a sigh of annoyance. "Fighter is so going to get it when we get back."

The woman looked back to see the two still in pursuit of her. Damn them both, and damn the other for getting the rest of her trio involved in the matter. Galaxia looked forward cursing to herself. It was getting more difficult to loose them and her stamina wasn't nearly a fraction of what it used to be. Surely this would be a lot easier if things were as they used to be. One blast would send them into the next millennium with ease. Not to mention she could simply vanish and they wouldn't be able to find her in a million Earth years. It was true the former Golden Queen was not entirely herself. In fact, she hasn't been for quite some time. Her form would quickly turn into an nearby ally.

By now the two had closed the distance between themselves and Galaxia. Healer's form would leap into the air shortly landing in front of her. This caused Galaxia to stop in her tracks, startled and annoyed they were able to catch up so easily.

Healer stood in front of her with her hand outstretched while trying to catch her breath. Galaxia went to turn the other way but found Maker quickly approaching from behind. It seemed she had no where else to go.

"Out of breath so easily I see. Though I expect nothing less from such trash stars." Her arms would cross as she looked to the one in front of her.

"Shut up!" Healer clenched a fist as her eyes darkened. "You shouldn't even be here."

"As I recall neither should you or the rest of your clan. Do you not have your own planet to contend with without involving yourselves with another?"

Healer clenched her Star Yell fuming with rage. Such a person dared to insult her and the rest of her comrades.

"Why are you here Galaxia?" Maker proceeded to ask in an attempt to keep Healer from blasting Galaxia; Which seemed to work for the time being. As much as she too was tempted to lash out at her, a more civil approach won out. Her demeanor remained unnerved.

The woman looked to the taller soldier rather indifferently. "I have my reasons as you have yours."

"Which are?" She continued as Healer continued to glare to Galaxia.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"It does concern us."

Galaxia's eyes would narrow ever so slightly saying nothing in return as she waited for an explanation which Maker didn't hesitate to pursue.

"Fighter hasn't been acting right since we arrived here. We believe it's because of you."

"It _is_ because of you." Healer insisted not once hiding her animosity for the woman.

"So you blame me for your 'leader's' delusions and incurable condition."

"Incurable condition? How do you..." Healer would narrow her eyes. "What the hell did you do to Fighter?"

"Do not think I am unaware of what is going on. I did not do anything to the other Starlight. You seek answers? Her shine is going out and as much as you want to blame me for such, I had no part in it nor am I the one responsible for her delusional state of mind. I..." She looked away momentarily. "I do not possess that capability anymore."

"You're Galaxia! You're capable of anything!"

"Am I?" She looked back to Healer. Her tone made it unclear how exactly she meant that.

"You destroyed entire worlds, our planet, our bodies, our princess! There's nothing I wouldn't hold against you."

"Your bodies have clearly recovered. Your princess is back among you and your planet is well under way of getting back as it should be. I am already paying for the sins of the past. What more would you like me to do? Get down on my knees and _beg_ for forgiveness?"

"You're unforgivable!" Healer shot back coldly. "Stay away from everyone. Fighter, especially."

"I have no intention of further involving myself with the likes of you or anyone else of this planet, especially your Other. Now..." She went to move about casually eyeing the two as they did the same. "If we see eye to eye on the matter our 'talk' is over."

"This is far from over."

"Heh, wrong answer." Galaxia would make a grab for a nearby garbage can proceeding to knock it over towards the two.

Maker in turn made an attempt to push it away which caused the trash inside of it to fall out towards Healer. Disgusted, Healer jumped out of the way having also been successfully distracted. Galaxia used the distraction to push her way past the two and out of the ally.

"Damn! This is not my day!" Healer cursed, frantically brushing off scattered paper that had fallen on her.

Maker went to follow after Galaxia as Healer shortly followed in suit. However, by the time they reached the ally's opening Galaxia was long gone.

"She's gone." Maker looked on before turning to a rather irritated Healer.

"All of that..." She began between clenched teeth.

Maker reached a hand towards Healer's head to cautiously pluck a wrapper from her hair. Green eyes looked up to fall upon the debris feeling nausea starting to kick in.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Lets get going." The taller female would flick the wrapper away proceeding to head back to the apartment.

Her shorter comrade hung her head letting out a frustrated sigh.


	7. Revelations

**Revelations**

Seiya awoke from another dream, this time feeling more real than ever. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her gut -- That something bad was going to happen today. Her figure would make her way towards the dresser to get dressed. She needed to get rid of this feeling somehow, and the best way she knew how, was to walk it off and collect her thoughts.

"It's cold out today." The sound of Kakyuu's voice met her ears as she went to walk towards the door. She turned to face her princess giving her a puzzled expression.

"You're going for another walk, aren't you?"

Seiya nodded understanding what she meant. A hand reached for the closet door to pull out a light jacket. She put it on proceeding to zipper it up, but was taken off-guard when she found her self in the embrace of her princess -- her arms wrapped tightly around her as if afraid to let go. The uneasy feeling inside of her worsened as she felt her heart drop to the pit of her gut.

"What's this for all of a sudden?" Seiya tried to make light of it, smiling jokingly to her princess.

"Be careful, Fighter." There was an underlying concern in her voice that made it harder to mask her true emotions. However, she didn't want to worry her.

"I will." A reassuring smile crossed her features as she went to hug her princess in return. Kakyuu gave a smile, though she could tell it was forced.

**--**

Life seemed to go on as usual as the streets continued to line with crowds of people. Things appeared to be perfectly normal, except, it seemed every person she saw reminded her of Galaxia in one way or another.

Not too far ahead she saw a woman with long golden hair, another in a white dress. Even people's demeanor's were reminding her of her. The way they walked, the way some went on to shout at one another. It made her very uneasy as she tried to block her out of her mind.

It was then a hooded figure caught her attention up in the distance. Their head turned to face her and it was at that very moment a familiar feeling came over her. Before she could call to them the figure had darted off towards the subway. Determined to question them, she chased after them -- Running down the steps and eventually loosing them in the crowds of people.

Her eyes darted around for any sign of them, only to no avail. Stopping in the middle of the station, she cursed to herself letting out a breath of frustration. A figure from behind abruptly brushed past her. In a knee-jerk response her eyes would fall on them only to be taken back at what she saw.

A woman with long flowing gold and crimson hair. Her attire was that of a long off-white dress. There was no doubt in her mind of who it was.

A new pursuit ensued as she ran behind the woman pushing her way through the crowds of people. A hand reached to place upon her shoulder, pulling her back and taking her much off-guard.

The woman whirled around with an angry expression. Her hand raised as if about to strike down on who ever dared to touch her.

Seiya moved back a bit proceeding to stare to her. It was then realization set in for the woman, but she did not set her arm back at her side. Instead she would make a grab for the girl's jacket proceeding to pin her against a wall. Her crimson eyes narrowing heavily on her form.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Have I not made myself clear I do not wish to be followed by you?"

"I'm not giving up until I have answers from you."

"You do not know what you are doing. Leave here at once, Starlight." She went to abruptly let go of her before turning to walk off towards the train.

Seiya was not the type to just simply give up. Of course, as thickheaded as she was, she followed after her.

It wasn't difficult to spot her on the moderately populated subway car. She made her way over to her to boldly take the empty seat next to her.

"Funny running into you again."

Galaxia made a disgusted face as she stood with the intentions of getting off. However, she didn't make it far before the train doors shut and it began to move. This caused her body to move unsteadily having her balance elude her.

"You know, it's not a good idea to stand while the train is in motion." Seiya would state as a matter of fact.

Much to her displeasure, Galaxia would make her way back to her seat. Her arms crossing against her chest as she let out a breath of annoyance.

"I had another dream today."

Galaxia went onto ignore the Starlight not once making eye contact with her. Seiya went on to continuing anyway.

"The darkness returned and I was powerless to stop it. It was going to consume me, but you stepped in and saved me." She looked to Galaxia who was still looking in the other direction. "I saw something earlier today."

"And you somehow think I am connected, is that it?" Galaxia finally turned to acknowledge her.

"Yes."

The former Golden Queen resisted the urge to roll her eyes and merely stared to Seiya for a moment. "Allow me to clarify something for you, _Seiya_. There are some matters that are best left alone. You have others who are worried about you as they should be. Your life has meaning, where as mine does not. It does not require all that much _intelligence_ to comprehend what I am getting at."

"I don't think it has to be that way."

Galaxia would sort of look to her. It was unclear of what exactly she was thinking but she wouldn't get the chance to respond.

The air suddenly became thick as a fine gray mist began to fill the car. A cloaked figure would make it's way through the doors of the car ahead of them. It's head was down and it's face shrouded in shadow.

Both Seiya and Galaxia took a stand to face the figure.

The figure held their arms in the air in front of them. The bodies of the people around ceased motion. When every last person was frozen in time the figure would drop their hands to their sides. Like marionettes cut from their strings did everyone crumple in their seats. Their skin tone turned to a ghostly white and their bodies limp, lifeless. An eternal sleep, being held prisoner in their own bodies.

Seiya looked to the others in horror as she clenched the transformation device in her hand. "FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE UP!" She would shout holding up her transformation device. Within seconds the former boyish idol had changed into her alter-ego, Sailor Star Fighter.

There was a deafening silence that swept the train. The motion outside moving in a blur while everyone slept. Those left standing in the aisles were levitated into the air to be tossed to the side, the poles collapsing as a darkness swept through the car.

Only Fighter and Galaxia remained.

An invisible force swept through the car knocking both Fighter and Galaxia to the ground. The doors behind them knocked down into the adjoining car. The ground below would begin to rumble beneath them. Fighter raised herself to a stand to place herself protectively next to Galaxia clenching her Star Yell.

"STAR SERIOUS--" But the attack never followed through.

Fighter felt her body involuntarily pushed away as another stepped in to intervene. Before she could question the matter, the rumbling would shift to a full fledged crash. The metal floor of the car had been torn and distorted with ear-piercing screeches and scrapes. What now stood in her place was a large rock formation that had come through the floor -- A jagged top, sharp enough to impale her to a certain death. She looked over to see that Galaxia had stepped in to save her.

The train struggled to keep momentum as the shard caused the remainder of the floor behind it to buckle and rip apart -- A terrible screech emitted and it was only a matter of seconds before it would catch up with them.

In a knee-jerk response, Galaxia quickly started back to her feet proceeding to pull Fighter along with her. The train continued to fight against the object keeping it close, gradually closing the distance between them.

The two continued to run to avoid meeting an unpleasant death. Their forms darting through the frame that formerly held the car doors in place. It slowed the destruction for a moment but not enough to stop it completely. They were reaching the end of the second car quickly. The doors to a third, shut and not budging.

Fighter looked back to the object that would most certainly crush their existence. So this was it. Her fate was to die here with Galaxia. Her eyes shut tightly predicting the worse when all of a sudden everything came to a halt. The train had come to a complete stop and there was an eerie silence surrounding them.

She opened her eyes to find the rock formation and rising debris inches away from their forms, her back pressed against the doors tightly. The car doors would open behind them causing Fighter to involuntarily fall backwards and out of the train.

Galaxia on the other hand seemed relatively unnerved at the situation and would give a smirk before lowering herself from the car's ledge. "Well done finding the exit, Starlight." Though mostly amused, her tone was clearly mocking the other in her ungraceful exit.

Fighter would push herself from the ground attempting to blow off the rather embarrassing matter and otherwise frightful experience. So many emotions were surging through her at once, however, she decided on composing herself to focus on a way out. Her figure would pace about finding nothing but rock surrounding them. She looked to Galaxia.

"We need to find a way out."

"And how do you suppose we go about doing that? Do you plan on _blasting your way through_? I doubt your powers then, let alone now could deteriorate a structure of such mass scale."

"What other options do we have? We can't just stay here and do nothing!"

By this point Galaxia was getting annoyed at the stubborn behavior of Fighter. "Just take a moment and _think_, Starlight." She would cross her arms against her chest and motion towards her. "It is far too quiet. I sense the enemy is still close as I am sure you do as well."

"What are you getting at?" Fighter went on to ask although she had a sinking feeling she already knew the answer.

Galaxia would look intently to her stopping just inches away. "This is not over."

The ground would begin to fiercely shake beneath them. Within seconds it would begin to deteriorate leaving a narrow platform of rock beneath them. Before they knew it, large rock formations would begin to rise around them hauling the platform towards the ceiling at a jaw-dropping speed.

Fighter had proceeded to throw herself over Galaxia almost instinctively in an attempt to protect her from the falling debris and stones. Larger structures surrounding them quickly met the ceiling proceeding to crumble and break through the structure above them.

All motion ceased as the winds died down and a moment of calm seemed to pass over. Fighter would reopen her eyes seeing the dark tunnel had been replaced with a new scene. An over cast of clouds colored the sky. It was what appeared to be the city's streets, except... Everything was desolate. A wind kicked up various papers along the road and an eerie silence swept over the area.

Her body was bruised from the debris, but she didn't seem to care about that right now. Her eyes fell on Galaxia who by the looks of it appeared to be over all okay. She let out a breath of relief as she went to take a stand. Galaxia would stir making her way to a stand as well. Her eyes fell upon the Starlight with a disapproving look.

"You should not have pursued me, Starlight. I did not want to get you involved."

"I wanted answers. I knew somehow you would have them, and I was right."

"Even if you may lose your life?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Galaxia's tone was serious.

"...Why?" The reply took Fighter off-guard and she stared to her not knowing how else to respond.

Galaxia turned to look on towards the horizon. "The sins of the past were much too great. I had to be punished somehow, and to do that, I was to be stripped of my former powers. However, something went wrong. My powers had manifested into another being and the darkness was able to return. When we were reborn into this life again, the darkness had followed to pass its own judgment upon me. It was not without consequence though. In order for it to sustain itself, it needed a host. It chose to feed off of your power and hatred for me. As long as I exist, your condition will continue to worsen."

"But why sacrifice yourself for me?" Fighter didn't understand the reasoning behind such a person.

"I came to this planet searching for a sense of purpose. I found that with you." She would pause looking away slightly. "Above all, you still possess the light of a star. Life in this galaxy should not go out to the darkness." Another pause. "Such a person..." She would look to her again. "Your shine should not go out, Star Fighter. I am willing to give up my life to ensure yours will go on."

"Galaxia..." Fighter was surprised to hear such words come from her and felt very taken back. This was not the same person she once knew, but someone who At that moment it was difficult to hate her.

"When I die, this creature will be no more. The darkness will not be able to take your shine." She went to walk off.

"Wait! What if there is another way?" Star Fighter would quickly protest in an attempt to keep Galaxia from sacrificing herself.

Galaxia would turn her head to look to her. "There is no other way."

At that moment two cars would collide in mid air causing a great explosion above Galaxia. Fighter went to run to her side only to be pushed away. She watched as debris rained down towards her as she was helpless to stop it.

The clouds would darken heavily as crimson swirled the sky. The figure stood in the center of destruction outstretching its arms. A strong wind kicked up and it became hard to breath. She fought against it trying to make her way back to Galaxia. However, a large explosion would emit before her as her body flew back. The ground began to rumble as the air blew fiercely. She looked around to find Galaxia, her breath becoming heavy as her body greatly weakened.

Galaxia was barely able to hold herself together as the flames grew around her. The cloaked figure had made it's way towards her through the flames by now. It's tall figure standing over her body. Galaxia set her eyes on it defiantly before a smirk crossed her features.

A hand raised to the former Golden Queen before everything simply went black.

**--**

The sound of a heart monitor sounded as the lights flickered and buzzed in the background. A doctor having the appearance of a female with short blue hair and blue eyes stood over the hospital bed holding a clipboard and pen.

A woman with long gold and crimson hair laid in the bed hooked up to the monitor, her eyes shut as her breathing remained even. As for the girl, she continued to ink in notes onto the paper busily.

The woman's eyes would open feeling a sudden gasp of air. Her crimson eyes darted around the room suspiciously.

"You're awake." The blue haired girl spoke steeling a glance from her notes to look to the patient.

Crimson eyes fell upon the doctor. The woman immediately recognized her as the former Sailor Mercury. Though why she was here was beyond her. Regardless, she made no effort to confront her on such but instead went on to sitting up in her bed.

"This is..." Her tone grew dark.

"Tenth District Hospital. I'm Doctor Mizuno." The doctor went on to reply as a matter of fact.

"A hospital? If I am alive... That means..." She trailed not wanting to continue with what she knew to be true. "This is not how it is supposed to be..." Her voice trailed among herself once more. Those crimson eyes narrowed before getting a sudden jolt in her chest. Distracted, she made a grab for her chest. Her eyes widened having a familiar feeling come over her. The light of a star... It was faint but there. _'Why am I still am able to still sense you... Does this mean_--_'_

"I wouldn't advise any sudden movement. You are recovering from quite a serious injury." The blue haired girl spoke appearing to dismiss her ramblings.

"I have to find her." Her tone was insistent. She went on to ignore her words as she frantically went to remove the I.V.s from her arms.

"What are you doing?" The girl went to move closer to stop her. "You are in no position--"

"Stay back!" Without warning the heart monitor began to sound frantically as a sudden energy surged through the woman's body. She went to raise a hand to stop the girl from approaching but to her surprise an invisible force would emit from her hand. The girl stumbled back crashing into an I.V. pole halfway across the room. Her form struggled to keep her balance as the pole crashed to the ground.

The woman's eyes widened at what had just happened. Her eyes fell to her hand and stared to it for a moment. She brought up her other hand and slowly willed a nearby chair to move. Her eyebrows drew together curiously. It seemed things have changed, but why or how was beyond her. She knew one thing was certain. She would find the Starlight again at any cost.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Author's Note: This will be the last chapter to part one of Karma's Warning. If you liked the story, keep an eye out for part two: "Karma's Warning: Redemption" to be posted in the near future. All feed back is welcome. Please let me know what you think. To all who have been reading and reviewing, I greatly appreciate your input._


End file.
